The Strangers Kiss
by DarkQueenofShair
Summary: She walked away, with out telling them goodbye. After searching for five years her love ones begin to move on with out her,Until a stranger is seen around the wizarding world. Is it Hermione?Or is it a new evil?
1. Default Chapter

She left them in the middle of the night with out saying why. They searched for five years for the girl they loved. There lives put on hold ,never giving up they would find her until one day, one of them found love. One the day of his wedding Ron Weasley Looked at his best friend and said "Harry she left us behind, I don't know why and I don't care any more. Its been five years its time you found happiness too." He said placing his hand on his friend.  
  
Harry Potter walked to the window and stared out over the back yard of the borrow. "Ron I don't know why but, there is something in side me that says that she needs us, needs me .I know she left and a part of me will never forgive her that but I need to know" he said with out turning around to look at his friend.  
  
Neither young men could forget the pain of the day she left, one lost a friend the other lost a best friend and the only girl he's ever loved. For these two brave men for her friends she walked away. Soon they would know the truth and the pain of Hermione Granger...  
  
Well this is just a small sample of my new story since I'm kinda of drawing a blank on my other story. The whole disclaimer thing applies this is just for fun no money is being made. 


	2. Their pain

Ron's words played over and over in Harry's mind, teetering thru his soul. How could he explain to Ron the pain that ripped thru him everyday since she left? Nights filled with memories of her.  
  
IT'S BEEN FIVE MONTHS  
  
SINCE YOU WENT AWAY  
  
LEFT WITHOUT A WORD AND NOTHING TO SAY  
  
God the pain of not knowing of not being able to look into her face, to hear her voice, her laughter not touching his soul. His angel, she was what had gotten him thru his years at the Dursley's and at Hogwarts. Since she left there was a hole inside that threatened to eat him from the inside out.  
  
Try as he might sleep would not over take him, he knew when it did the dreams of her would come again and again until he woke screaming her name.  
  
WHEN I WAS THE ONE  
  
WHO GAVE YOU MY HEART AND SOUL  
  
BUT IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU  
  
Sighing Harry moved his legs off the bed and slowly walked too the window. The heat in the room stifling, Harry headed to the doorway of his room at the burrow and walked down stairs and outside into the rain.  
  
Standing in the rain his mind reflecting back to the last time he saw her face the last time her voice rang thru him like music.  
  
Try as he might the memories were unclear, her face becoming unfocused, yet the pain remained. Was this how it would be, would he feel the pain forever, would the memories only haunt him in clear accuracy in sleep.  
  
NO, OH  
  
SO I ASKED GOD  
  
GOD SENT ME AN ANGEL  
  
Tomorrow should be a happy day; his best friend was getting married; yet it left him feeling nothing. She should be here; she should be with him, why must he continue on with out her.  
  
Voldemort, that's why. Somehow he was the cause of Hermione's disappearance, he couldn't prove it but somewhere deep inside Harry knew Voldemort was at the core of it.  
  
FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE  
  
SENT ME AN ANGEL  
  
TO HEAL MY BROKEN HEART  
  
Twelve years he spent fighting Voldemort in one way or another. They had thought that they destroyed him in seventh year but three months after Hermione disappeared he resurfaced stronger then before.  
  
FROM BEING IN LOVE  
  
In those last five years things had gotten bad fast, people he loved disappearing or being killed. Even in those loses her's was the one that tore at him the most.  
  
Lifting his head to the heavens, rain falling against his face, running down his out stretched arms, tears of heaven flowing freely like his own. Lowering his hands to his face, pushing his wet black hair from his eyes, he fell to his knees and sobbed, letting the pain free unaware of the eyes watching him from the burrow.  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Standing at the window watching the rain pour over the ground, listening to thunder roll like shrouded music across the midnight sky. He watched Harry, as he has watched him for five years, the promise to a friend. Her words echoing thru him as he watched the man outside struggling with the never- ending pain her absence caused. Closing his eyes letting the memory over take him.  
  
And I know it might sound crazy  
  
But after all that I still love you  
  
You wanna come back in my life  
  
But now there is something I have to do  
  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
  
(Flashback)  
  
He had rushed to the lake as soon as he had got her letter. She never sought him out before, he knew something was happening she would never risk them finding out about there friendship.  
  
That they can't have my love no more  
  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
Too much was at stake, they all knew Voldemort was still alive, week but alive, if they found out that he was friends with her they would lose the foot hold over the death eaters. She needed him and no matter what the cost he would go to her, she was his saving grace, she befriended him when he was in pain and alone.  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
Looking around not seeing her he could feel a cold dread begin to rise up his body. Spinning around at the sound of a twig braking, he called out " Lex is that you".  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Coming out of the shadows she slowly moved toward him. Moving in front of him she studied his face and could see his fear. "There waiting, there's not much time left, promise me you'll watch over Harry for me."  
  
Now you had me on my knees  
  
Begging God please to send you back to me  
  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
  
Reaching out and grabbing her by the arms, tears running down his face he began to beg, "Lex please don't do this, will find another way, you don't have to sacrifice yourself, for this, please I beg you. I can't go on with out you." Sobbing he fell to his knees at her feet looking pleadings up into her face. She would do this to save Potter, always Potter.  
  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
  
And give you all my love  
  
But you took my love for granted  
  
Kneeling in front of him moving her hands to either side of his face running them across his face into his hair she whispered "My sweet Dragon, promise me, he will need you."  
  
Want my lovin' now  
  
But you can't have it  
  
God  
  
Her eyes begging searching his for a promise, yet even thou he knew she would never look at him the way she did Potter, he would promise her the world if she would love him the way he loved her.  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
"Promise me, promise you will do this for me, Dragon promise me." She begged.  
  
Unable to speak he nodded his head. When he looked up again she was gone. He could feel the pain ripping thru him. Lying down on the damp ground he let his pain have full rain over soul.  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
The sound of lighten jerked him out of his thoughts, like a slap in the face. Raising his hand up to his face to wipe away the tears that had be gone to fall he whispered in the dark "I promise Lex, I promise."  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Hearing the rustling of sheets he turned his head and looked at the woman lying in the bed. Moving to kneel beside the bed he couldn't help smile sadly knowing that this woman his wife, would never understand this pain that haunts him. As much as he loved her his Ginny, a part of his heart would always remain in Hermione Alexis Grangers hands.  
  
Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, Ginny reached out her hand to caress his face, "Draco love is something wrong," she asked groggily. Smiling at her and sliding in next to her pulling her into his arms "No love, go back to sleep".  
  
She felt him kiss the top of her head, she knew no matter what he said that, there was something that no matter how much they loved each other was wedged between them. She would die for this man, and yet there was a piece of her that knew that he wouldn't die for her. At first she had thought that if she loved him enough it would change but it hadn't, even when she was gone, she was still here between them.  
  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
  
He thought she didn't know about their friendship but she did. She was there the night, Hermione left. She watched him beg her to stay, watch him sob until his pain drove her back to the gryffindor common room. That was the night she made herself a promise. A promise to make Draco forget to make him love her, yet the memories continue to stand between them, and it was tearing Ginny apart.  
  
Oh God, send me an angel  
  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
  
Ooohhhh..  
Angel by Amanda Perez . 


	3. Hermione Nomore

Thunder and lighten danced in the dark early morning sky, yet he had a purpose nothing could keep him from this visited it was time. They had been preparing her for five years for the battle.  
  
Wait for me please,  
  
'cause I think I'm loosing ground.  
  
And all my fear, it crowds around  
  
The order had chosen her for her mind, the rest they would give her. She had become their warrior, the first years had been hard, they had to break her, to remold her, to rebuild her until she was no longer whom she once was.  
  
Could be, I never saw a thing until now.  
  
Could be, I've been holding on.  
  
Walking thru the hall to the library, Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the order reached the back wall in the restricted section pulling his wand out of his robe he inserted it in what to most would appear a hole in the stone wall. Slowly the door slides down into the floor walking down the hidden stairs Albus shivers as the cold air from the very bowels of the school rush up at him.  
  
How do you fall, what do you see,  
  
how do you love sweet lover,  
  
could you fall for me?  
  
'Cause I'm holding on  
  
a little to tight to breath.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs Albus enters thru another doorway until he enters a large room. There is very little furniture; she had destroyed most of it in the beginning. Looking around the room until his eyes found the man he was looking for, calling out to get he's attention. "Severus".  
  
And it's my worn out tired whisper  
  
to watch you leave.  
  
Turning from the doorway of the other room, Severus Snape walks toward the headmaster. "Headmaster" he says nodding to the older man.  
  
And he said whoa girl, and your surprises.  
  
Well who in the hell were you hoping for.  
  
Now I will start to take myself back  
  
piece by piece, piece by piece.  
  
Why are there always broken pieces on the floor  
  
"How is she today Severus?" Albus asked walking with Severus towards her room.  
  
She had a fitful night but she is meditating now." Severus said his eyes coming to lie on the young woman sitting in the center of the empty room on the floor.  
  
"Is she ready, for what she must face?" Albus said his eyes never leavening the woman.  
  
Before Severus could answer she was standing facing them, her eyes no longer there honey brown color. The emptiness more apparent then anything, her eyes no longer held her youthful innocence or happiness. She didn't speak yet her body spoke volumes. Everything she once was, was no longer there, it was replaced by power.  
  
How do you fall, what do you see,  
  
how do you love sweet lover,  
  
could you fall for me?  
  
'Cause I'm holding on  
  
a little to tight to breath.  
  
Standing before him was no longer the young woman once know as Hermione Granger, she was replaced by a deadly warrior. He had done this to her, and even thou she chose to become this he felt no better then Voldemort.  
  
And it's my worn out tired whisper  
  
to watch you leave.  
  
There his best student in a century stood her hair cropped off, scars on her arms from the chains they had to use at first. The tattoo she had marred her own face that was the turning point for them all. That was the day her innocence had died forever. When the Shou-lin came to him and said there was nothing else he could give her, Albus knew the time was drawing near, yet the nightmares remained.  
  
Maybe one day,  
  
I'll find someone who's not afraid  
  
The transfer of the power, the potions, the spells, the training had changed her. He could remember her screams of pain when her body began fighting against the deadly potions they had given her, but as much as he wished they could stop it all the Shou-lin would not let them. If they were to defeat Voldemort then they had to do this thing.  
  
to finish what he started.  
  
How do you fall, how do you fall...  
  
Reaching into his robe Albus pulled out the sword of gryffindor, and held it out for her.  
  
Taking the sword in her hands, she transfigured it into a phoenix cloak clasp.  
  
"Very good my dear." Albus said smiling.  
  
Walking over to the chair she picked up her cloak and slipping it over her shoulders fastening the phoenix in place she pulled the hood up and down over her face. Turning back to the headmaster and Severus she walked past them towards the doorway and then the stairs, it was time.  
  
How do you fall, what do you see,  
  
how do you love sweet lover,  
  
Following slowly behind her Albus called out to her as she was at the doorway leading to the library, "Ron is getting married today my dear, Harry will be there, I know you can't be by their side but maybe you could be there just the same just incase Voldemort decides to send anyone after Harry. There have been six attempts in 3 weeks on his life."  
  
With out turning she sweeps out the doorway back into the real world after spending five years in the dark.  
  
Walking thru the halls those few, who remained over the summer, stopped and stared as they watched the cloaked figure. If they had felt any alarm the sight of the headmaster, and the potions master following closely behind it washed it away.  
  
could you fall for me?  
  
'Cause I'm holding on  
  
a little to tight to breath.  
  
Minerva McGonagall stood in the entryway of the school rooted there by the realization of who this was and what they had done to her. Covering her mouth with her hand she sobbed, "Dear lord what have we done."  
  
And it's my worn out tired whisper  
  
to watch you leave.  
  
Coming up beside her Albus put his hand on her shoulder and they watched the young woman walk down the stairs and dissipate. "We did what we needed to continue to survive my dear.  
  
wait for me...  
How do you Fall - by Samantha Newark (the speaking voice of Jem/Jerrica of Jem and the Holograms) Any of the songs in my fic's that you may like and want I will email them out . 


	4. wedding day

Today was his wedding day, the happiest day of his life yet there was something missing, correction someone missing. He had always thought that she would be by his side on this day. But she wasn't here and hadn't been for five years. He and Harry had search for the first two years, then he had received the letter. After reading it Ron knew that the search was over, he just wish Harry would accept it as he had.  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
I lay dying  
  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
After reading it, he had felt a closure, god know he would never stop missing her but at lest he knew she was alive, somewhere. She had mad decisions without them, and she did what she thought best, weather he could ever forgive her for making the choice of leaving still remained.  
  
Lost in his thoughts Ron didn't notice his mum was standing in the doorway smiling at him.  
  
"Ron dear the guest are arriving" Molly said walking in the room.  
  
Turning to look at his mum Ron smiled and said "thanks mum."  
  
"Ron dear she would be proud of both you and Harry and she's here in sprit. I'm sure if it was possible for her to be by your side she would." She said pulling her son into a hug.  
  
Taking her son's hand they walked down the stairs and out side to greet their wedding guest.  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Albus Dumbledore, and several other teachers of Hogwarts mingled among the other wedding guest. Walking towards the headmaster Severus Snape let his yes glaze over the guest who had been arriving for about ten minutes.  
  
"Ah Severus, how many are there?" Albus said quietly.  
  
Looking across the grounds searching the grounds with his eyes, turning to the headmaster he said " Their six sir. They seem to be waiting for something or someone."  
  
Smiling at a few of the students from Harry and Ron's year, "Is she here yet?" Albus said slowly walking towards the groom and the best man.  
  
"Yes she arrived some time ago, she is in the house as we speak." Severus said.  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side?  
  
Or will you forget me  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
Smiling at his potions master, Albus said, " Keep me informed of any changes."  
  
With that Severus inclined his head and turn and walked away.  
  
Walking up to Harry and Ron Albus smiled and said " My boys, its so good to see you on such a joyous day indeed."  
  
Both Harry and Ron smiled and greeted their old headmaster and friend.  
  
Reaching inside his robes Albus pulled out a small box "I was ask to give this to you both on a day like today." Placing the box in Ron's hands the headmaster walked back thru the guest.  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Moving over to the steps Harry and Ron sat down and open the box Dumbledore had given them. Pulling out a piece of parchment Ron handed it to Harry to read.  
  
Hands shaken Harry opened the letter and began to read it.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
I know no matter how many I'm sorry I would say would take way the pain my leaven caused. I want you both to know what I do now I do for us all. I can't tell you what is to happen, but know this I am with you today. I love you both and wish all the happiness in the world.  
  
Love Mione.  
  
P.s. Ron you're a lucky man to have Lavender, always remember and cherish her.  
  
Ron wiped the stray tear that had fallen down his face. Lifting two sets of cuff links out of the box. Ron looked at Harry and said. "HRHFF, what that mean."  
  
Taking a pair of cuff links from Ron and smiling at the cufflinks in the shape of wands with HRHFF on them, he smiled sadly and whispered. " Harry, Ron, Hermione friends forever."  
  
Watching the two from the window of the burrow, she showed no emotion. Any feelings she had were buried so deep inside that nothing would set them free. She could feel them before she could see them, death eaters they were coming for Harry. Backing up she ran towards the window, glass breaking cutting into her flesh as the floo thru the window on the three floor, grabbing the clasp on her cloak transfiguring it back into the gryffindor sword as she landed in front of Harry and Ron.  
  
Screams were coming from everywhere, Harry knew what was happening Voldemort and his death eaters were here. Hearing the shattering glass Harry looked up to the burrow seeing a figure flying thru it, grabbing Ron and pulling him back out of the way as the person landed in front of them, holding the sword of gryffindor in its hand. Search for the headmaster and Ron's parents Harry saw the members of the order all standing in a circle around everyone wands out and warding them.  
  
"Harry what, who is that?" Ron asked looking at the figure standing in front of them sword in hand.  
  
"I don't know Ron." Harry said moving slowly to the side trying to see the persons face.  
  
"Stay was you are Harry." Albus Dumbledore called from were he was standing among the other teachers.  
  
Turning his glaze to Voldemort and his death eaters as they slowly approached, Albus called out " The time has come Voldemort, the warrior is ready, are you ready to take on the warrior of gryffindor and the order."  
  
Voldemort looked from Albus to the figure standing in front of Potter. "I will give you today old man but you and the boy will bleed and your warrior will not be able to stop me." Slowly backing away from them Voldemort and his death eaters disappear.  
  
As quickly as the sword had appeared it was gone. She turned and mutters a spell and the glass from the window flew back up and the window became solid again. Slowly walking towards Severus Snape, she didn't turn around not even when someone yelled her name.  
  
"Lex" Draco yelled walking quickly after the woman.  
  
Severus Snape stepped in front of Draco and sneered, "Mr. Malfoy I do believe you should be seeing to your wife. Do not concern yourself with her."  
  
Before he could say anything, Albus called out to everyone, " My good people, I believe we have a wedding to get to" Once Albus got everyone back to the wedding they seemed to put the stranger confrontation with Voldemort be hind them.  
  
She watched from the woods near the house, even though she knew that these people were the reason she had to give up her life she could not bring herself to leave with out watching Ron marry Lavender.  
  
Watching from the sidelines would be all she would get of this day that she was suppose to be a part of. Yet this was the price she would pay to keep them alive, to keep him alive, for friendship she would stay away, for love she would give up everything, for him she would die.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied Christ?  
  
Tourniquet  
  
My suicide 


End file.
